This invention relates to data converting apparatus suitable for use in an electronic desk top calculator, for example.
In a small size electronic computer such as an electronic desk top calculator it is desirable to perform computing operations with keys of as far as possible simple construction. However, in a large scale computer which should perform complicated operations it must process a plurality of digits of different unit. Thus for example in the computations of trigonometrical functions, periods and the results of surveys there are decimal numbers and scale of sixty numbers. For this reason, when computing these data it is necessary to apply them to an electronic computer, after they have been converted into numerical data of a single unit, ordinarily decimal values. In the computation of trigonometrical functions, for example, since degrees, minutes and seconds are expressed with different units it is necessary to convert minutes and seconds into degrees which are decimal values. In such a case, during a series of operations, in order to convert scale of sixty values into decimal values it is necessary to clear the result of previous operation and previous order so that the operation is greatly complicated.
Where an operation of (a+b) (30.degree. 45' 9"), for example, is to be performed by a conventional electronic desk top calculator the following key operations should be made.
______________________________________ a ##STR1## b ##STR2## ##STR3## ##STR4## 30 ##STR5## 45 ##STR6## 60 ##STR7## ##STR8## 9 ##STR9## 3600 ##STR10## ##STR11## ##STR12## ##STR13## ##STR14## ##STR15## Above described keys are termed as follows. ##STR16## equal-plus key ##STR17## first memory storing key ##STR18## second memory storing key ##STR19## clear key ##STR20## division key ##STR21## multiplication key ##STR22## first memory call key ##STR23## second memory call key ______________________________________
As can be clearly understood from the above described example, this operation requires not only to clear previous result of operation as well as previous order but also to perform extremely complicated and inconvenient operations.